4moronsatdennysfandomcom-20200214-history
Agent "Silk" and "Munster"
Agent "Silk" and Agent "Munster" are two top secret goverment officials who-*sniper shot to the throat* Ok I'm being told we need goverment permission to discuss this topic, which we've been graciously given. Any who, these two agents are two top secret government officials who are responsible for carrying out the militerys most dangerous missions. They have been on many missions, the only declassified one was the assasination of Osama Bin Landen. They'll accept your thank yous later, you ungreatful jackasses :P. There are other members of their squads when on missions, but being close friends since their early days in training, they prefer to work on the same missions, for absoloutly no homo erotic reasons whatsoever. Origins "Silk" "Silk" was born in Dalhart Texas in 1973 to a family of Cattle Ranchers. He, being a Texan spent the first 25 years of his life unaware of the world outside the United States...or Texas for that matter. Upon his first meeting with a person not from Texas, he said "Fuck you, you queero sexual red skined thin eyed yella' bellied piece of niggershit....you want fries with that Big Mac?"(Note: he worked at a McDonalds to pay for his West Point tuition). In his schooling years, he would often get in trouble for attempting to seduce the teacher, this is made worse by the fact that he has always been home schooled. His uncle got tired of the love notes very quickly. His first job as a teen was a queer chaser-an'-beater, which is a highly respected and payed occupation in Texas. "Munster" "Munster" if from Burton, Michigan. Born in 1977, his father worked in an automotive facotry, and his mother was an accoutant for the same factory. As a child, "Munster" was taught that the greatest enemy of America was scocialism/communism, brought on by his father's tour in Vietnam. This, plus his proximity to Canada, a scocialist nation, lead to his utter distrust of Canadians(yes we're beating up on Canada now, deal with it). He one held a rally(at age 16) where he went down(up??) to the border of Canada and America and built a brick wall allong the border hopeing to "keep those pinkos out"(wall was 5 feet long and was held together by no cement, he wasnt a bright one). Caught in the momment, he decided to remove and destroy anything red in his sight(outside the American flag of course, as one poor sonofabitch found out). This protest plan fell apart quickly when he realized his skin was burned from a barbaque party at his friends house earlier in the week. Three months, 5 skin grafs, and 200 stiches later, he left the hospital. Today The rest of their lives is highly confidential, numerous reporters have pretended to be shot for trying to reveil that information. What can be said is that they have killed more people in the name of freedom then yo' pussy ass has. Thts ryt, thy b str8 trippin' gansta yo*shot in the face by "Silk" with a shot gun*. Howdy this is "Silk", I'm here to tell you that yall welcome to this handy biographamajigger here, but no you no speakin no nigger talk, ya hear? Thankye, have a nise day.